


Remembered and Forgotten

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things that she forgot, and things she wished she could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembered and Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Lembradas e Esquecidas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753240) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #072 - forget.

There were some things that simply couldn’t be forgotten, burnt to her mind as if with a branding iron, always the memories she would like to forget. However, some others were slipping away with her permission, forgotten before she even realized they were gone, until one day she tried to think about something and couldn’t find what she was looking for. She forgot the sound of Neria’s voice, and although she still remembered exactly how Neria had first told her she loved her, she could no longer evoke that memory in Neria’s voice, but her scream as the Archdemon’s destruction costed Neria her life was still as clear now as it had been that day. Leliana remembered all the pain and all the suffering, but the good memories were being forgotten one by one, lost, until she could no longer even remember she had had them in the first place.


End file.
